


One Last Call

by 6121AU



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brutal Murder, Disappearance, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6121AU/pseuds/6121AU
Summary: Chanyeol got a replacement phone and had to have all his old contacts imported. Scrolling through to ensure all of them are in there, he comes across one contact in particular, his boyfriend who disappeared three months ago. He wants to delete it, but he can't help making one last call.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	One Last Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest story I’ve ever written. Considering how it only took me 6 minutes to write it, I don’t regret it though.

“You’re all set, sir!” The bubbly, young associate handed the bag to Chanyeol.

“Thank you,” Chanyeol replied. A smile plastered on his face, a smile that was beginning to crack. So many things had gone erroneously recently. He didn’t know how much more he could keep it up.

Chanyeol held tight to the bag that contained his new phone as he made his way to the car. Taking a seat behind the wheel, he pulled the phone out of the bag and opened the packaging. He held down on the phone’s power button for a moment. The associate had promised the device would come charged. After a pause, the light blinked and the phone came to life.

There was at least one thing that was going according to plan.

It had been two months since Jongdae disappeared. Chanyeol had arrived home that evening with takeaway. A spasm of trepidation crept into his stomach when he encountered the damaged front door. The takeaway crashed into the wooden floor when he stepped inside and saw the place a catastrophe. And blood. There was so much blood. The constables were ruling it a homicide even though no body was found. That’s what Jongdae was, a body.

Wrapped in a blanket, Chanyeol stood out in the porch shivering in the warm summer night. He overheard a couple constables discussing how no one could lose that much blood and still be alive. Shock overtook Chanyeol as they rattled off their theories to how his lover had been murdered.

He didn’t know if he’d ever be the same after that night.

Later that month, he was in a car accident. Then a couple days ago, he lost his phone. It was one thing after the next. Now, sitting in the parking lot of a mall, he waited for his phone to boot up. The phone finished and Chanyeol started making sure everything had transferred.

He opened up his contacts and began scrolling. His heart made a little tremor when he passed Jongdae’s name. The constable had expropriated Jongdae’s phone that night. There was no reason in keeping it. It had been three months; no one was searching for Jongdae. Maybe it would assist Chanyeol to move forward in life. He highlighted the number, and his finger hovered over the “Delete Contact” button. He couldn’t bring himself to press down.

Instead, Chanyeol’s finger found itself drawn to the call button. Maybe it’s what he needed. He’d call the number one last time. It had to be disconnected by now, or the carrier had given it to someone else, or maybe he’d get to hear Jongdae’s voicemail greeting one more time. It couldn’t hurt.

He pressed the call button and held the phone in front of his face. The phone trilled at him.

And then the other line picked up.

“Hi babe,” Jongdae’s voice answered.

Chanyeol sputtered and nearly dropped the phone.

“Hello?” Jongdae asked. “Are you there?”

Chanyeol’s trembling hand raised the phone to his ear. “Jongdae?”

“There you are,” his boyfriend happily answered. “Have you left work yet? I’m starving!”

“Jongdae, is it really you?”

“Of course it is. Are you all right? You sound strange.”

Chanyeol fumbled for the appropriate words to say, but nothing would come out.

“Is that you at the door?”

“What do you mean? Where are you?"

He heard their door being broken into, glass shattering and Jongdae’s shocked reaction. “Please! No! Stop it please… Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol listened as the phone pummelled on the wooden floor. The loudspeaker overflowing with sounds of struggle and cries of affliction. That was the night Jongdae had died; he was reliving it.  


He shouted balderdash into the phone, repugnance for the men who were murdering his boyfriend. Hysteria swept over him as he gripped the steering wheel, wishing he had been there. Wishing he left work earlier that night. Wishing he could protect Jongdae.

“Help me…” Jongdae pleaded breathlessly before the phone went dead.


End file.
